


Blue Box in the Woods Additional Notes and What Not

by Slytherins_Ghost



Series: The Blue Box in the Woods [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_Ghost/pseuds/Slytherins_Ghost
Summary: Just Notes, Pictures and links pertaining to my Fic 'The Blue Box in the Woods'





	Blue Box in the Woods Additional Notes and What Not

**Author's Note:**

> For i'll post the notes and thing s in chapters that will directly correspond to the chapters in the main story
> 
> if you have any question or something like that feel free to ask
> 
> Sorry if the picture aren't working, i've not posted pictures here before so I'm working purely off of guess work, but i have included the links as well if you wish to take a look at the pictures.
> 
> there wont be any notes for chapter 2.

**Reason behind creation of Doctor Who the show in my AU:**

River wanted the world to know what the Doctor had done for it. With the cracks in time all the world saving that he had done, was forgotten. This didn’t seem right to River but she knew that just straight up telling the world wouldn’t work (and was most likely a bad idea) and so made sure the show was created. And she may also have done it in the hopes that the doctor, in his self-exile would see, get mad and come to yell at her, therefor pulling him out of his ‘funk’.

 

********

 

Here's the meanings of Minettes first and last name

 **Minette:** Minette is a French. The meaning is ‘faithful defender’.

<http://www.momjunction.com/articles/baby-names-that-mean-hope-and-faith_00400948/#gref>

**Sopatra:**

Sopatra is an Old Greek name, meaning ‘father’s saviour’. This is one of our favourite saviour baby names. S-PAH-Tra

<http://www.momjunction.com/articles/baby-names-that-mean-savior_00399691/#gref>

 

********

<https://imgur.com/gallery/AkrpUU9>

 

this is the picture that inspired the fic, but the original pinterest post thing i saw was a tumblr post with this picture, and a caption that was some along the lines of 'imagine if you came across this in the woods' or something, i dont know, i didnt think to save that picture at the time and couldn't be bothered to try and find that specific picture, but you get the idea

 

********

 

<https://www.lookhuman.com/design/39029-doctor-who-love-past-future-present/97100-black-md>

and lastly for this chapter the shirt i described minette as wearing, that caffeinate one is a shirt that i actually own and i can try and get a picture of it or one similar to it if you wish or you just google something like 'doctor who dalek caffinate shirt teefury' (teefury as thats the site i got it off, an amazing site by the half the shirts i own came from that site


End file.
